1. Field of Invention
This application relates to a warning light for use in vehicles for emergency response. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a compact warning light for use in vehicles for emergency response which contains a plurality of individual light modules.
2. Background
Warning lights for use in vehicles for providing a signal light for emergency response are well known. Such warning lights may be in the form of a lightbar, beacon, or light head and generally include a base, a dome and a plurality of light modules attached to the base and positioned within the dome when the dome is attached to the base. When it was desired to change the light modules to a different configuration or color, the dome would be removed and the base member would have to remain with the vehicle if attached thereto. The new light modules would have to be installed into the base while the base was in the vehicle. Additionally, if the dome were to be changed as well as the light modules, it was necessary to provide the light module and dome as separate components which must be transported to the location of the base individually and then connected together.